El inocente deseo de ser
by ss Shun Divinity ss
Summary: Sigue la linea del anime y esta historia comienza despues de segunda temporada. Ya los chicos entran a la universidad, iran descubriendo nuevas sensaciones y su anhelo se ira construyendo a medida de que corra el tiempo


Hemos aprobado nuestro ultimo examen para nuestro ingreso a la universidad, Todos elegimos la misma institución, no se por cual carrera decidirme pero creo que me inclinare por la carrera de trabajo social, pues supongo que me gusta, de hecho tratas con personas que pueden tener algun tipo de conflicto y estas capacitado para ayudarlas, eso es bueno, ademas tambien estara Yuta y sera como en la preparatoria… voy a estar rodeado de desconocidos, pero aparte de eso voy a estar con un amigo en la clase.

- ¡Shun Chan!, ¡estas preparado para empezar! – sonaba la voz del chico de cabello color pajizo

- hola Chizuru Kun, bueno supongo que si, ¿como estas? – la agradable y dulce voz del pelirosa se hacia oir

- ¡bien!, ¡ansioso!, vamos a buscar a los demas –

- si, voy a buscar mis cosas y salimos –

Espero que haya elegido la carrera correcta, ya todos estan seguros de lo que quieren ser, pero… aun asi, yo…

- ¿Shun chan?, ¿te sientes bien? – pregunta Chizuru mientras caminaban estando por llegar a la casa de Tsukahara

- si, es solo que… -

- ¿aun no te decides? –

- si… Chizuru tu, ¿por que elegiste Educacion Fisica? –

- bueno, creo que estar en forma es una de las herramientas mas conquistadoras – al pelirubio paraecia importarle, pero una sola cosa

- pero Chizuru Kun… ¿te interesa el estudio que trata la materia? – sonaba preocupado el comentario de Shun. Y a la vez que tocaban la puerta de la casa de Tsukahara

- buen dia, ¿como estan?, Kaname se esta arreglando enseguida viene – saluda y comenta la madre

- bueno gracias señorita – responde Chizuru mientras Shun la mira alegre

- oh me ha llamado señorita, haganme saber si kaname tiene alguna relacion con alguien, esta arreglandose y… -

- ¡ya basta!, ¿que quieres saber?, ademas cada vez que curso me visto correspondiente a la escuela – decia refunfuñando el pelinegro mientras salia por el marco de la puerta

- Kaname… ¿por que no me dices la verdad? – decia su madre aguantando el lloriqueo

- ¡pues es la verdad! –

- emm hola Kaname Kun – saluda gentilmente el pelirosa

- Kanamechi ya no grites – hablaba Chizuru

- hola hola, no te importa – saluda Kaname

- siempre esta gritando, en cualquier momento va a perderme, no se si alguna chica lo aguantaria tanto como yo ¡hum! – decia la madre

- ¡pero que estas diciendo! – se exhalta Kaname

- hola, bueno bueno, Kaname ya quieres comenzar desde el principio tan enojado – saludaba Yuki

- y ademas gritando – saludaba Yuta - ¿como estan?

- ¿tu quieres alguna vez arreglarte como corresponde aun que sea para el inicio de clases? – le reclama Kaname al gemelo menor

- no deberias gritarle tanto a tu madre, ¿de verdad no te importaria gastar tu exhuberante dinero en un otorrino? – provocaba Yuki

- ¡te estoy preguntando sobre ti! – grita Kaname para luego calmarse – bueno bueno, ya vamos que se esta haciendo tarde

- ¡fue un gusto verla señora! – saluda Shun y todos le siguen.

Los gemelos iban a la casa de Tsukahara y casualmente los encontraron a todos ahí, por lo que ya todos reunidos, caminaron entre los petalos que caen de los arboles de cerezo, directamente hasta la universidad

- Shun… ¿te has decidido por salud ambiental, o trabajo social? – pregunta Kaname

- hmm, creo que me siento mas atraido por la carrera de trabajo social –

- pues entonces, no tienes por que preocuparte, cuando te inscribiste, te inscribiste en la carrera que quieres hacer –

- hmm – Shun se percato que Kaname se habia dado cuenta de su estado dudoso por lo que – si no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco nervioso

- Shun, estaremos bien – le calma Yuta

- Kaname, otra vez tengo que aguantar tu frialdad en clase, pero esta vez por tres años consecutivos

- ¿de que hablas? Tu tambien podrias haber elegido otra cosa, bueno después de todo te gusta leer manga, aun que aca no sera eso, tendras variedades de libros complejos que comprender, una carrera de Letras no es para cualquiera

- tambien tendre que aguantar la soberbia de esa fria y oscura presencia

- ¡que estas insinuando! –

- ¿que sucede Chizuru Kun? – cuestiona Shun

- nada, solo que ustedes tienen a alguien, es decir se tienen de compañeros… y yo voy a estar solo

- no creo que dure mucho esa soledad – dice Yuki – ademas no te aflijas por algo que no va a pasar

- si, no creo que te mantengas callado toda la clase – dice Kaname

- Chizuru Kun – Shun se le pone cerca de cara a cara – ademas, por mas que estes en otra clase, seguiremos juntos, iremos al recreo y estaremos todos ahí, cuando salgamos de la universidad y cuando entremos, como ahora… y como siempre

- es cierto solo estas en otra materia, eso es todo, no debes sentirte angustiado al menos que sientas que esa carrera no encaja contigo – habla Yuta

- ¡jaj!, encaja muy bien, ademas, sere irresistible para las chicas –

- creo que resistible seria mejor… al rechazo – dice Yuki

- creo que subestimas un poco la materia, pues no trata solo de cómo mantenerte fisicamente y la practica, tendras que saberte el metabolismo y el comportamiento de los musculos, y la actividad de diferentes organos que componen tu cuerpo, y no solo eso – avisa el chico de lentes

- estudiar, estudiar, eso es muy nerd, tu crees que todo se hace de una manera – niega el joven aleman mitad japones

- ademas de con dinero – dice Yuki haciendo una provocativa alusion a Kaname

- callense, no no es asi –

- pero es cierto Chizuru, esta vez Kaname no esta desvariando – dice Yuki

- aun puedes cambiar de carrera si quieres… si elegiste esa para no estudiar, te estamos avisando que no hay una carrera asi, por lo que deberias buscar alguna que te interese lo que estudies – sugiere Yuta

- ¡esta bien!, ¡esta bien!, ya entendi… de todas formas vere como empieza – dice Chizuru

- si te gusta, podras hacerlo Chizuru Kun – termina de decir el pelirosa

Mientras van llegando a la universidad, Shun con su carita curiosa, los gemelos con su semblante inexpresivo, Kaname la mirada altiva, y Chizuru impresionandose con la estructura del edificio, la desconocida gente y ante el hecho de estar ahí… va comenzando la presentacion, y cada estudiante universitario se dirige a la clase donde corresponde. Todos menos Kaname y los gemelos se asombran de la cantidad de mesas y estudiantes, y el enorme salon al que recientemente tienen que ingresar de ahora en mas.

En el recreo se cuestionan novedades y algunas que otras cosas triviales, luego en la hora del almuerzo, una vez todos reunidos comenzaron a buscar un buen lugar al aire libre donde aprovechar su pequeño descanzo mientras comian… escogieron un lugar parecido a donde almorzaban en sus tiempos en la preparatoria

- bueno, creo que aquí esta bien – indica Yuta

- creo que hubiera sido mejor, almorzar adentro y no tan alejados de los demas – insinua Kaname

- es que habia muchas personas que empujar para que puedas llegar a una mesa libre – decia Yuki

- ¡no tienes que empujarlas!, bueno igual ya estamos aquí gracias a ti y al consentimiento de tu hermano – decia Kaname

- bueno, la proxima vez almorzaremos con los demas – dice dulcemente Shun

- grrrr… Kaname tiene razon… por aquí no anda nadie – remarca el pelirubio

- y menos andara Masaki ¿verdad Chizuru? – pregunta Yuki

- ¡hey! Desde aquí se tiene una vista muy amplia! – gritaba Chizuru de espaldas a los demas esquivando extemporáneamente

- eso es cierto, pero me parece que no la encontraras mirando al horizonte – recalca Yuta

Kaname mostraba un gesto casi sonriente ante los comentarios, Shun intentaba entender la ironia mientras recordaba que en su celular habia recibido un mensaje…

- hoy temprano recibi un mensaje de Masaki – dice mientras Chizuru al escuchar se da vuelta inmediatamente – dice que en algun dia de estos pasara a visitarnos… espero que ella este bien… debe de extrañarnos…

- oh, Shun… no te preocupes Masaki a conseguido socializarce mejor, el hecho de que no estemos alla, sera favorable para ella al interactuar con otras personas – tranquiliza el gemelo mayor

- si, tienes razon Yuta Kun –

- ¡es cierto!, ella a aprendido gracias a mi extensa habilidad de comunicarme – decia el pelirubio levemente fanfarron

- es verdad, tambien a maldecir y a golpear – dice Yuki

- ¡hey conmigo no aprendio eso! – se defiende Chizuru

- no contigo, contra ti… - dice Kaname

- bueno creo que si nos quiere ver es por que le hemos servido de compania tambien – dice Shun

- ademas de eso a aprendido a conocer lo que la atrae – dice Yuki

- a conocer el amor – dice Yuta mientras todos se quedan mirando al pelirosa completamente desconcertado

- ¿he? –

- bueno, es hora de volver – dice Kaname al escuchar el sonido del timbre. Luego del tiempo restante no pasaria mucho mas, todos salen de la universidad, y el quinteto se marcha a sus respectivas casas.

Bueno esto seguiria la linea de "Kimi to Boku 2" o sea el anime, los jovenes ahora se adentran en la universidad, y sus anhelos se construiran a medida que el tiempo corra

por ahora se que esto sera un Shun / Yuta luego vere...

solo lei los 3 primeros capitulos del manga, por que estaban en español, me encantaria leerlo completo, espero que algun dia alguien lo traduzca... aca empieza el primer capitulo despues del final de Kimi to Boku 2, los personajes no me pertenecen.

espero les agrade


End file.
